naraku's love
by windraven
Summary: naraku marries a betifull woman, for her powers.Kanna exeptse her as her stepmother. she begens to feel for this woman and crys for the first time. please review a childs story.gracias
1. Default Chapter

A beautiful young woman lied in her master's dark covered bed. The bed had graceful curves decoded in a black drapery; the raven painted post were hand carved that had been repainted in a dark violet. She waited awake trying to fall asleep, but worrying thoughts raced through her head. Her soft red eyes swayed to the window she witnessed the snow linger on the glass, her ears heard the moaning of the wind it gave her life hearing the wind it gave her confidence. Her pale eyes began to fall trying to close, she would struggle to keep them alive and awake. _Stay awake Abi for... Kanna's sake yes for Kanna's sake._ Abi thought to herself. She pulled her raven colored hair away from her colorless body.

Her ears then again heard the wind groan in horror. She swayed back in forth with her long glistened hair weaved through the soft air. Tears gracefully kissed her pale face that remained emotionless. She gently heard the voice of a small child. The voice sounded as if there was no emotion flowing through it, no life in it. _Kanna…_ "Kanna it lifted from her piercing voice. Her eyes lifted in alarm, _I have no reason to weep. I never had and yet I do._

Kanna pushed herself onto the dark covered bed. She gently shifted her silver comb towards Abi. "He should be back," Kanna reassured. "You want me to comb your hair" Abi asked as she grabbed the comb that had been tucked under the dreary blanked. "If you wish, it is probably what master would have wanted." Kanna's timed voice clarified.

Abi's thoughts had begun to leave her sick mind. Her eyes wandered towards Kanna's snow colored hair. "so, why have you not fallen to sleep?'' Akao asked as she gently raised the comb to untangle the child's hair. "I have no reason as do you" Kanna replied trying not to sound inferior to her masters bride.

Kanna lay asleep on her master's bed; her pale hand lied on Abi's stomach. Abi knew that even though Kanna was asleep she could feel the child's kicks.


	2. chapter 2

A beautiful young woman lied in her master's dark covered bed. The bed had graceful curves decoded in a black drapery; the raven painted post were hand carved that had been repainted in a dark violet. She waited awake trying to fall asleep, but worrying thoughts raced through her head. Her soft red eyes swayed to the window she witnessed the snow linger on the glass, her ears heard the moaning of the wind it gave her life hearing the wind it gave her confidence. Her pale eyes began to fall trying to close, she would struggle to keep them alive and awake. _Stay awake Abi for... Kanna's sake yes for Kanna's sake._ Abi thought to herself. She pulled her raven colored hair away from her colorless body.

Her ears then again heard the wind groan in horror. She swayed back in forth with her long glistened hair weaved through the soft air. Tears gracefully kissed her pale face that remained emotionless. She gently heard the voice of a small child. The voice sounded as if there was no emotion flowing through it, no life in it. _Kanna…_ "Kanna it lifted from her piercing voice. Her eyes lifted in alarm, _I have no reason to weep. I never had and yet I do._

Kanna pushed herself onto the dark covered bed. She gently shifted her silver comb towards Abi. "He should be back," Kanna reassured. "You want me to comb your hair" Abi asked as she grabbed the comb that had been tucked under the dreary blanked. "If you wish, it is probably what master would have wanted." Kanna's timed voice clarified.

Abi's thoughts had begun to leave her sick mind. Her eyes wandered towards Kanna's snow colored hair. "so, why have you not fallen to sleep?'' Abi asked as she gently raised the comb to untangle the child's hair. "I have no reason as do you" Kanna replied trying not to sound inferior to her masters bride.

Kanna lay asleep on her master's bed; her pale hand lied on Abi's stomach. Abi knew that even though Kanna was asleep she could feel the child's kicks.

Chapter 2 why the hell is he so late?

Kanna lay asleep on her master's bed; her pale hand lied on Abi's stomach. Abi knew that even though Kanna was asleep she could feel the child's kicks. "I feel so fat now that I have to bare this wrenched man's child. Damn that man. Why did I marry that asshole? Oh now I remember I will never make my daughter Kanna or any other children of mine become forced in such… such… depth of hatred." Abi thought out loudly. Her thin fingers weaved through Kanna's white hair. "Hush now my baby be still love. Don't waste your tears on me for I'm not worth such preaches treasures" Abi sang as her ears caught the sound of a car parking in the driveway.

"_That basterd is JUST now coming in. how could he its three in the fuckin morning. What now god he's probably fuckin another woman." _Abi thought to herself Naraku was a neurosurgeon he would never be this late if he was he usually called and Kanna responded. Unless oh god Abi searched the phone for his number. Abi searched numbers of times. Umm weird he never called to say he was going to be late. Abi rechecked about three times. "watch 'a looking for Abi?" Naraku asked. He was wearing a MD outfit like he just came from surgery. " god where the fuck have you been? I've been worried sick. Oh and I think Kanna is sick." Abi spat out. With the tone of her voice you could tell she was about to have the biggest bitch fit in the history of woman hood. "listen before something happens.

How is that little monster?" Naraku began to skip this subject of where he was at. "Which one Naraku the one in here or the one lying on top of me?" Abi gave a bit of sarcasm. She knew she was the perfect one to give it to him. Well she was now, after the incident when she was caught sleeping with him by Kagura Naraku's first wife. They had gotten into a fight when it was rainy and she left him for another man named Shessomaru after she caught the two in Kanna's bed. Well she felt bad for what she had done, but it wasn't her fault she never knew he was married now was it. Plus when they where caught she was only seventeen and he was about twenty it was fine since she was counted as an adult.

I'm sorry I made this one long. Thanks to Davey havok my fave singer and all my friends reading this well I have to go to bed or whatever cause I see Chris lalalalalalaalalalalllllllllalal bye thanks please review


End file.
